Raising Ryleigh
by BrucasNaleyluvr
Summary: She was eleven months old and the only girl in his life. His mother was dead, Keith was dead and the so called friends were now stuck up and famous. REVAMP IN PROGRESS
1. Intro

Authors Note: So I have been reading stories for such a long time but I have never had the "balls" to write and post it, just ask Lilly. This, this idea has been in my head longer then I have ever remembered and now I am going to give it a shot. This is just an introduction, I want to see what people think and if everyone loves it then chapter one will be much much longer I hope you enjoy it any confusion will be explained during the first chapter or in Personal messages.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything although I wish I did own the storyline of one tree hill cause BRUCAS WOULD BE TOGETHER!!

High school, Lucas Scott never imagined himself back in the one place he had tried to get away from, the one place that had tore his family apart. The one place Lucas Scott never wanted to return to and now he was going back, back to Tree Hill, back to a life filled of to many lies for someone to comprehend. The journey back to the town he had once loved was long and torturing. A screaming infant in the back seat of the BMW brought Lucas back to reality as he reached to the passenger seat grabbing the bottle with the name Ryleigh Jean Scott written in a black sharpie marker. He smiled as the little girl became quiet as he saw the sign reading " Welcome to Tree Hill" he groaned in frustration as he realized this was it he would have to face his fears and become more of a man. The first place he headed was the one place he knew he could handle, the cemetery the place his uncle and his mother along with his stepfather were buried, the place he could come to and simply talk to stones that would not back talk or even give him a problem later on.

Lucas Scott's life had changed ever since the unexpected death of his mother and Andy his stepdad. Since that moment three months ago Lucas Scott had not only lost two important people but he gained someone, someone so beautiful and so tiny he could never have said no Ryleigh Jean Hardgrove now Scott was the little girl he would have to raise, the tiny infant who would never know the touch of her mother or what it would be like to be a daddy's little girl, instead Ryleigh Jean Scott would have a Lucas, a brother…


	2. After the Rain

AN: Ok so finishing my English paper inspired me to sit down and write, I am so sorry for how delayed this story is but I will have a lot more time once May 16th rolls around and my first year of college is complete. To all other college students I wish you all good luck on finals. This chapter is for Lindsay; my child told her day care teacher she has a male organ today.

The fading of the white lines where parking spots once had been caught Lucas's attention; his life was fading away around him and the anti depressants were not helping his life choices. He looked at the windows covered in newspaper that had begun to turn yellow with age. The "K" from the Karen's Café sign now held a perfect bird's nest in between the angle and he watched as the mother bird feed its young. The shop before him once had so much life and now was nothing more then a boarded up store that held the sign 'For Rent' on the front of it. He softly pushed the pink stroller in front of him as he watched his little sister's eyes begin to open.

He smiled and whispered "Welcome home Ry." He swallowed deeply as he began to walk towards the school he had graduated from.

Life seemed to be at a standstill at the moment and everything around him was crumbling. He gave a weak smile to some familiar faces as he attempted to walk without being too noticed. Some believed he was the reason for his mother and step-father's death. If he just had not been driving the car that night everyone would be living their lives as they should be. He would not be raising his little sister; instead he would be visiting her.

The clouds in the sky seemed to get darker as he approached the school and wheeled the stroller inside. Removing the crisp fitting grey hat with the white star perfectly centered, he placed it in his back pocket and already heard screaming fans. It was strange to believe that tonight would be his last time ever playing in a basketball game. A reunion game, as some would call, reunited the best high school players from the same school. And Lucas Scott was about to embark on this journey. He had not even touched a basketball since his last game. The realization of the game hit him and a wave of nausea overtook his body as he wheeled the pink stroller towards the girl's locker room, knowing Bevin and Rachel would watch the beautiful brunette during the game.

The two smiling faces of a blonde and a red head helped bring a smile to his own face as he whispered "thank you."

Rachel nodded her head but before she could answer he was gone, and she knew exactly why.

They had arrived. They as in the people he once referred to as his family, the people who could not even bother to show up to his own mother's funeral and now to Lucas Scott they were dead.

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake had all become successful before graduating from college. They would all be seniors this year but instead the only one who was, happened to be Lucas. Nathan had entered the NBA draft after his freshman year and had been drafted to the Utah Jazz. Haley had soon followed Nathan and although she said she would never just drop out of college she had, and retreated back to music opening up her own studio with Peyton. Brooke never even finished her first semester at the Fashion Institute of Technology because her ever so famous fashion line sky rocketed leaving the then nineteen year old a multi millionaire. Peyton had gone into business with Haley, writing and producing music and Jake was along on the ride.

As Lucas arrived into the locker room he saw new and old players all sitting around. He made it over to the locker that was once his as he ran his fingers over the mesh material.

_The white home jersey slipped right through his hand as he smiled, finally pleased that he had made a name for himself. No longer was it his number three that he had once worn but instead he wore number seven. He was a junior and it was his third year starting for his new team the Memphis Tigers and no longer in his younger brother's shadow. Over the past summer Lucas Scott had spent countless hours in the gym where he gained muscle and speed. His HCM was controlled and hardly affected him what so ever. This game, this game was special to him however, this was his first start in his home state North Carolina, and his family would be there. He slipped the white mesh material over his blonde messy hair as he fanned the jersey out. _

He let the black jersey with the number seven fall over his head as he made his way towards the court. His tan seemed to make the black stand out more as the name on the back of the jersey had been left blank.

A sincere smile was sent over to Rachel and Bevin before he ran over to see the little girl who had started calling him 'dada.' He picked up the tiny girl who was in her polka dot pajamas and said " be good baby girl" he kissed her nose and placed her back down as he ran off to the team he knew he was on from the jersey color.

Nathan, on the opposing team wore the white jersey with his signature number. His half brother seemed to have gotten a little taller but was still awkwardly skinny.

He refused to warm up with his team and instead he talked to whitey, Bevin, Rachel and Skills occasionally. When the buzzer sounded he headed back to the locker room as he took a glance at his team, happy that at least he had Skills on it with him. The hands that had seemed to all hold different ages made it to the middle as the yelled "Ravens" and were slowly introduced onto the court.

He was last in the locker room but he had not requested it as he found the small gold cross that was around his neck and rubbed it softly.

_"And this junior is on fire tonight ladies and gentleman, thirty eight points and fourteen assists and he needs one more rebound to have a triple double. There is no doubt in my mind that this school will be winning the NCAA this year with this young stud on the team." Just as the words had been spoken Lucas Scott had got his tenth rebound of the game and continued on having at the end of the night scored forty five points, sixteen assists, and twelve rebounds. He was named player of the game and received the Spaulding basketball. He found his mother, Andy, and little sister Ryleigh waiting for him as he smiled and offered to drive home having the weekend to spend with the family he had missed._

"Last but not least representing the Away team Lucas Scott." Slowly the twenty one year old rose to his feet as he walked onto the basketball court. He had received some cheers and some boos as he bounced the basketball. He looked at the away team who was called out first as he saw Jake and his half brother on the same team. He let out a cold laugh as his teammate patted him on the back and handed him the orange ball.

He dribbled the orange leather covered with thousands of dots as he handed it to the referee. He looked around the packed school gym as he got into position behind the center that was ready to jump for the ball. He picked to guard Nathan and although Nathan and he did not play the same positions he still wanted to prove that he was better than his brother. Lucas played it low most of the game mainly because Nathan had as well.

"Why is the shop closed?" he heard the voice say as he tried to block Lucas from getting a pass.

The brother older by no more then two weeks responded with strong words "if you knew how to answer the phone once in your life you would know" he managed to get the ball and dribbled as he faked the better basketball player out and dribbled towards the arch and dribbled behind his back as he slammed the ball through the net leaving Nathan stunned.

"When is the last time you checked your voicemail?" Lucas asked elbowing Nathan in the ribcage as he watched Nathan let the ball fall as Lucas picked it up again with ease and scored from the three point line.

_Offering to drive home was Lucas' way of making a pit stop to take them out to dinner. The blue Ford explorer was used but still in perfect condition as Andy and Karen had both agreed to let him drive home. He smiled as he headed in the opposite direction of the house and his mother scolded him for not saying they were going to eat. He should have realized that his mother was not a fan of surprises as he pulled into a parking lot and turned the car around. The route back to the ranch home he grew up in was quiet and he sensed something was not right when Ryleigh began to cry. Babies were always able to sense something was going to happen before it did and at that moment it happened. A drunk driver had failed to stop at the red light making direct contact with the passenger side of the vehicle. Andy had not been wearing a seatbelt nor did Karen as she was managing to get Ryleigh a bottle and both died on impact. Lucas' head had hit the window and then everything went black._

"And Lucas Scott adds another three to the board increasing the score by 12 points, and we only have eleven seconds left."

A smile escalated upon his face and he let Nathan score two points. The game ending whistle sounded as Lucas headed back to the locker room and quickly changed, ducking out on the after events.

He made his way to the girl's locker room knowing Bevin would have Ryleigh and he smiled, seeing the tiny girl as he spoke" Thank you Bev, I'll call you or Rachel when I get back to the house."

"Please do not tell me you walked again" he heard Rachel's voice. Since his mothers death she had made it a point to visit Lucas almost once a month in his new home outside Memphis, Tennessee.

"Rachel, I told you I cannot drive past it" he looked down as he said "it's to hard to see the flowers people put there and everything else, your not the one who killed your mother, I was"

"Lucas!" she yelled softly as he looked down and she said" you did not kill your mother and you did not kill Andy, the driver killed them Lucas, it was an accident, wake up and face it already you cannot keep dwelling in the past"

Lucas sent Rachel a death glare as he handed Bevin the stroller and turned around, placing the hat on his blond hair. The pounding of the rain made his heart beat faster as he exited the building and began walking.

To say Lucas Scott was a mess would be an understatement. Within the last few months of his life his perfect world was no longer in existence and he now had realized he needed to do something about itThe droplets of rain felt like daggers piercing his exposed skin as he walked at a slow rate through the cold. The car following behind him was traveling at a slow rate and beeped periodically signaling for Luke to get in. He eventually gave in and slipped into the back seat of the Lincoln Navigator as he whispered "thank you Bev"

She nodded her head and headed back to her home that she shared with Skills. He looked over at the baby as he said "Bev, do you uh, do you think she blames me?" he held his sisters tiny finger and he watched her as a soft smile crept upon his face.

"Blame, no I do not think she will ever blame you, she may not understand at sometimes but she will never blame you, I don't understand why she would" the blonde let out a soft smile as she pulled up the driveway and said" Skills and I are going to go see everyone, we uh we were suppose to meet at the café, but I don't believe that they are going to want to now"

He grabbed his keys from her pocket and twisted the red key off the key chain. He handed it to her and said "have a ball."

he picked up the little girl and headed into the house that he would be spending the weekend at and walked towards his room. He laid the infant in the playpen as he went to the bathroom and changed.

Once changed he laid on the bed and heard the faint arguing of his two friends as Skills spoke "Bevin, I am not leaving Lucas here alone, its bad enough they want us to go out with them tonight, how do you think he is feeling."

"I don't know babe, maybe if he got off his ass once and a while and opened up his eyes he would realize that people still care about him too." Bevin shouted back as Lucas closed his door to block out the rest. He did not need anybody else telling him he was a mess when he knew himself that he was.

He slipped out of bed and made it to his suitcase where he unzipped the material and dug through it finding an orange childproof container. He opened it up slowly and stuck his index finger in as he pulled out the white pill and dropped it onto the night stand. He found his next container and twisted the cap off and grabbed the green and white pill and put that on the night stand as well. Placing both the beta blocker for his heart and the anti depressant into his mouth he headed to the bathroom and took a sip of water from the sink. He laid down and turned the television on, in a few short minutes Lucas Scott's heart would begin to beat in the normal pace it should, and his anti depressant would put an sixteen hour smile onto his face.

When the rain finally subsided a smile appeared on Lucas' face as he picked up Ryleigh and headed down the stairs. Seeing Skills on the couch, he smiled and said "game to 21, points by one, call our own fouls." He watched the man of color jump from the couch and slap Lucas on the back as Lucas laughed and said "come on before I am upset again."

Skills ran towards the bedroom he shared with Bevin, changed and grabbed the ball. Lucas smiled and heard Skills say " nice day for a game." He watched Lucas nod his head, knowing that in a few hours Lucas would be back to his depressed self.

The two men and a baby walked to the rivercourt pushing the stroller with a cranky infant inside. The rivercourt had changed a lot in the last couple of years, new poles hung with fiberglass rims and bleachers as well, but to them it was still the same court they learned to play on.

Lucas moved the stroller near the cool metal bleachers as he sat Ryleigh up in her stroller to watch the two play a little game. It was hardly a game, more like a competitive competition of the game Horse. Each of the men able to prove that they still had what it took to face the other. When a small group of people passed Lucas groaned inwardly and cursed under his breath. "Just go man, I got the baby" Skillz spoke as Lucas shook his head no and watched Nathan approach the court with Jake next to him as the men looked each other up and down.

The raspy laugh of the girl behind Nathan and Jake made Lucas's shoulders grow tense. As he found Rachel walking with Brooke he mouthed the word "help." At that given moment Lucas Scott felt like a child surrounded by people he did not want to see.

The beta blocker he had taken earlier seemed as if it stopped working when his heart beat began to rise and he said "Skills, I am uh. I am just going to head back." He watched his friend nod his head and Lucas grabbed the stroller, beginning to push it before he felt his leg being hugged by a child.

James Lucas Scott. The little boy knew his uncle quite well and was obsessed with him. He refused to wear his own father's jersey and instead wore his Uncle Luke's Memphis jersey every time he attended the Utah Jazz games. Lucas simply rubbed the little boys head as he said "Jamie I need to go." He managed to sneak the keys from Bevin.

While his back was to everyone he heard the familiar voice say "Luke, why is your mom's café closed?" Haley James- Scott asked the heart wrenching question as Bevin gestured her head up to the still cloudy skies and Rachel glared at Skills all knowing what Lucas was going to say.

_"My mother, she was an amazing woman, she had a heart of gold and was always willing to help people. She had me at a young age and people criticized her about not aborting me. She was there through my school years, when I was picked on for being the forgotten son of Dan Scott. She told me that I would always have a home here and no matter how bad the situation got that I could come back. Seeing her in a coffin today made all my worst fears a reality. I know they say a parent is never supposed to bury their child, but I believe no child should ever have to bury their parent. She was not ready to die; she was telling me how she wanted to have one more child so Ryleigh was never alone in life, like I was. She wanted the perfect little picket fence surrounding her dream home and a perfect family. My mother and stepfather will never get to see me get married, or be there for my sister's first steps and first words. Her successful café will never be the same without her smiling face behind the counter. I can tell by all of your faces how much she will be missed, and I thank each and every one of you for being here with me today to remember the life of Karen Roe Hardgrove." Lucas Scott's words were more then emotional and everyone inside the church was crying for the young mother._

Lucas Scott turned around slowly the heel of his white Michael Jordan sneakers squeaking on the wet ground as he spoke in a monotone voice and said " I killed her."


End file.
